


Off-shore Rescue (Art Remix)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Art, Captain America/Iron Man Remix 2019, Gen, Jarvis and Rhodey to the rescue, Remix, Stranded at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Well, this bit won't be in going inMarvels: A Magazine of Men's Adventure. Tony has a certain reputation to maintain, and surely his new chronicler (Steve) will have better, more exciting things to illustrate.





	Off-shore Rescue (Art Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve/Tony drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535535) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda) in the [2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



> This is a remix of Chapter 5: _It's Not Gilligan's Island_ of Fluffypanda's multi-chaptered work, which is a collection of unconnected ficlets.


End file.
